¿Gaxan me quieres?
by Xanxisk-chan
Summary: Aun que hubieras renacido, aun que no hubieras recordado nada, ¿seguirias queriendome a pesar de todos nuestros desafios?. Solo podrás elejir una opción.


**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Gaxan me quieres?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo 1

"**¿Xa. Chan?" **

"Vidas, vidas que se van…

Van cambiando el curso… Fuera del lugar…

Memorias sueltas… Ya se fueron.

Mirando el horizonte… aquí estas tú."

Aire, aire fresco que esta en los cielos y entre todos nosotros… Recién de una seca y triste lluvia una tarde en esta ciudad de recuerdos…

Miradas entre todos y la gente esta ahí saliendo al aire para poder disfrutarlo. Ese nuevo que sale por las mañanas después de una noche de llovizna.

Se saludan como es de costumbre, ya conocidos y ya vistos entre muchos años de vecinos.

Pero igual la gente de todos lados… Se fija bien si hay algo que no esta monótono en esos típicos días.

Una figura camina sin rumbo… pasos, pasos da lentamente como si estuviera en flotando en la luna… tan suave que va que ni pareciera que estuviera avanzando.

Su mirada se cubre… mechones grises y blancos se mezclan con el aire y se mueven para no enfocar su vista…

Labios cerrados y sin haber dicho palabras durante el día.

Un ave vuela cerca, Es diferente es de un color mas claro y a la vez oscuro que los típicos halcones… Nunca antes visto.

La gente que esta ahí observa… comenta y opina acerca de ese ser que esta caminando entre ellos… - Jamás lo hemos visto… - dicen.

De repente se detiene, el sol pega fuerte y el aire esta menos fresco que antes, El rayo de luz se posa encima de el haciendo que brille… ante esto él levanta su bella cabeza y mira el cielo… tan celeste hasta donde se acuerda… con aquellas nubes blancas flotando ahí.

Sus ojos son iluminados y en ellos se ve algo… se ve vacío.

Pero su sonrisa es tan grande que uno no comprende, levanta sus manos que envueltas en una especie de sujeta halcones va hacia el sol y se estira.

Su traje es diferente, pelos hechos por las colas de nine tails se mueven con el viento pequeño que esta soplando. Cubren alrededor de su cuello parte de su chaqueta y comienzo de mangas de hombros.

Su chaqueta solo tiene mangas cortas, entre café y amarillo. Y un sierre para sujetar su abdomen. Pero se ve parte de su pecho… es liso pero tostado, como café con leche.

Parte de su piel también se observa así.

Su vientre se ve… también liso con un hermoso ombligo visto por todos. Pero solo perteneciente de una.

Pantalones… una especie de cortos y abajo otros mas delgados que apretan.

Son cafés y color crema… Tiene cosas que lo protegen en los muslos y adentro el sierre de su pantalón. (N/a: ¬… imagino cosas… xDDD).

De ahí zapatos, pero buenos esos que se usan igual para correr y apoyarse al momento de tirar flechas.

Era un cazador… se suponía pero a la vez no era y no se sabia si existía aquel gremio en Rune.

Raro y por ello descriminativo (N/a¿existe? xD parece que no).

-Ga… chan, creo que soy ese… - murmuro entre una sonrisa mirando el cielo. – Se sentó a un lado del camino entre toda la gente que caminaba en la ciudad y espero… espero pero aun no se sabe que –

La gente lo miraba… otros tenían mala educación y lo apuntaban con el dedo… ya estaba acostumbrado… pero no tiene mas recuerdos de su estado actual… Solo por una razón estaba aquí.

Que no la mencionaría porque se ponía nervioso y una enorme felicidad… quería sentir aquel protección una vez más, solo eso.

Otra gente era mas educada y solo miraba y se iba de inmediato para no llamar la atención, su visión tenia ojos de halcones… su mirada era tan aguda que podía observar algo que los demás no podían. Era una persona sincera y transparente aun que no lo quisiera.

Respiraba profundamente mirando el suelo… sintiendo el paso entre los ciudadanos quienes iban a su destino.

Pero en uno, reconoció unos pasos que solo significaban una cosa… "El recuerdo".

Que solo eran característicos de una y sola presencia, de una alma pura, distinta y plenamente inocente.

-¿Gaxan?... – se escucho a lo lejos… pisando firme entre inocentemente el río de personas - ¿En donde estas?... ¿Gaxan? – siguió.

Ga. Chan solo sonreía… sus ojos estaban cerrados y solo escuchaba con el latido de su corazón. De su mente de su ambición de su nuevo y gran sentimiento.

-¡Gaxan! – exclamo haciendo pucheros – sal de donde estés… grr… ¡si se que estas aquí!... – grito y no le importo ser escuchada por los que sobran – ¡no me hagas correr¡Mira que no estoy con el traje!... -.

El aun seguía ahí quieto, sonriendo como siempre, su gran característica. En voz baja contaba segundos para ser descubierto. Ella lo buscaría, como El también lo hacía.

-Bueno si así lo quieres… - dijo despacio, un sonido solo escuchado por él –

Minutos que se convirtieron en segundos y que pasaron a ser milésimas. Había desaparecido con la presencia.

Y estaba ahí al lado sentada… con su corazón en la mano, y sus ojos en su mente.

-Aquí estas… Gaxan… - dijo en susurro… su cabeza estaba apoyada contra la de él, sus brazos alrededor del cuello y sus pelos estaban chocando entre si formando una mezcla rara entre rubios con grises lacios –

Las palabras sobraban entre ellos, su comunicación no era el abrir la boca, era el sentir era ser que las dos esencias se mezclaran y se juntaran para crear el remolino.

-Xa… - exclamo el sintiendo los brazos de ella en su cuello… tan firmes y apretado que estaba… tan vulnerable a todo lo que había solo porque ella estaba a su lado… tan blando como un chicle y ser pisado… debilidad… enfrente de sus ojos. –

Amaba sus susurros y aun que nunca se hubieran dicho te amo, lo mejor que pudo decir fueron aquellos gestos simples de cada uno que lo llevaban a la felicidad máxima.

Cuando estaban juntos… Eran Gaxan.

Separados por nombres que no son reales.

Ambos tenían un suave rosado rozando sus mejillas coloradas… un suave calor y el corazón suelto en el suelo.

Alguien tenia que hablar o si no a una la retarían de por vida… y la castigarían.

-Gaxan… - Una característica de ella… no podía evitar llamarlo Gaxan, cuando estaban juntos… era algo simple que salía sin siquiera no poder evitarlo. – te compre una entrada… es esta noche… espero que vengas… -

-ahí estaré… - contesto simple sin siquiera despegar su cabeza con la de ella. –

-Gaxan… - siguió llamándolo entre suaves palabras – no puedo quedarme mas tiempo… el dueño me retará… - dijo algo triste. –

-deja que el se vaya… quédate un poco más… no creo que te rete… - dijo no queriendo salir de esa posición. –

-Acuérdate que el dueño no me deja usar mis poderes aquí en Prontera… - Habló. – tu sabes que le tengo un gran afecto y que no puedo hacer nada, mas que pagarle por todo lo que hizo por mi. -

-Xa… no puedes… - le dijo mirándola a los ojos, si sus ojos esos dorados que expresaban cada síntoma a unos rojos que solo obedecían ordenes. – Xa… sabes muchas cosas, si sales ganarías más dinero y con ello pagarle todo… -

-No quiero hablar de eso Gaxan… - cortó – Yo a el le creo, afuera hay mucha gente mala, yo estoy bien trabajando normal aquí en el bar… -

-que importa que los otros sean malos… yo estoy aquí… somos dos, y nada más – el viento comenzó a soplar nuevamente. – quizás… seamos diferentes, pero… - se soltó de la posición en la que estaba y quedo frente a frente con ella, mirando aquellos ojos rojos confundidos e inocentes. – por alguna extraña razón… los gremios no han dicho nada… y aun que seamos dos por ahora, tenemos mas fuerza. –

-No Gaxan… - dijo ella con una sonrisa triste. – Me quedo aquí, con él, hizo mucho por mi, tu debes ir Amatsu con tus amigos familiares. – Dijo ella. –

-No Xa… sabes que estoy aquí por una sola razón… aun que no te obligare a nada… - contesto mirando hacia otro lado como dolido. – quizás es mejor que te vayas antes de que te reten… no quiero que te siga pegando. – le comunico mirando su cara donde había un raspón algo feo, que él con gusto acarició. –

-Ella lo miro, y simplemente sonrió. – No me lo hizo el, yo me caí en uno de los ensayos… - contesto parándose. – bueno Gaxan… -

El también se paro quedando al frente nuevamente, la diferencia de alturas era alta… pero eso era lo de menos.

-Cuídate mucho y espero verte en la noche… - dijo. –

-Sabes que siempre estoy donde tú estés. – dijo serio. – Xa… avísame, cualquier cosa… por favor… - dijo casi en suplica. –

-Nah Gaxan… estoy bien, no te preocupes por tonteras… - se acerco lo miro con sus profundos ojos rubíes y lo beso en la boca, pequeño significativo pero tierno. – Te espero… ¡Au revoir¡Ga-chan!. – finalizo marchándose lo mas rápido posible… había desaparecido. -

-Au revoir… - le soplo al aire. –

"La vida es como un camino…

Con piedras de obstáculos al momento de tropezar…

Pero el suelo siempre esta en forma de su ánimo.

Y aun que cueste uno lo podrá pasar"

El caminaba sin rumbo aun, porque solo estaba ahí, porque si y nada más, o solo por ella, que era lo mas lógico.

Aun que la gente seguía discriminándolo el era fuerte. Solo escuchaba una voz, que desde siempre recordó.

Pobre, el no tiene recuerdos de su pasado… ni el porque usa ese traje tan llamativo y no visto entre la gente.

No sabe para que esta y ni siquiera según el tiene padres a los que podría amar.

Porque Xa chan era una hermana era como una hermana… mas haya de eso también estaba considerada… No se sabe ni cuando, la conoció un día, solo que en su vaga existencia él, escucho la voz de su único recuerdo.

Siempre sabía que tenía un arco y flechas, el halcón fuerte y diferente llego un día en el que estaba sentado en el bosque meditando sobre su existencia.

No quiere buscar el porque… pues dice que ya todo esta acabado y solo desea ser un personaje mas en el mundo. Un ser que no es reconocido que su misión es como alguien de naturaleza Humana normal. Porque digamos.

El tiene una visión que sin darse cuenta… podía ver con los ojos cerrados, e incluso correr mas rápido si el lo deseaba… o llamar a su Halcón y mandar hacer un assault.

El era una persona tan distinta… y odiaba aquello.

Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, por que el no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

Su única visión porque la vio desde lejos. Era aquella. Si aquella una visión de Asesina cruzada, porque paso justo por su camino. Y el quería ser normal.

Y lo odio.

Horas mas tardes, después de haber vagado por mucho tiempo, en las calles sentado comiendo un pedazo de manzana, era la hora de ver a su ángel único y deseado mas querido.

"_Esta invitación es exclusivamente para gente que tenga derechos con ver a la estrella mas grande de Prontera: _

_Xan chan, Solo con esta invitación usted podrá ingresar al bar y disfrutar de sus servicios._

_Gracias por su preferencia y que pase un buen estar._

_Se recuerda que los show especiales son los días domingos a las 22.30 hrs. _

_Presente." _

Eso decía en aquel papel que Xan chan le había entregado. Esa rubia de ojos rojos que tanto… Deseaba y protestaba para estar con ella hasta en lo profundo de su ser. Porque de verdad… Eran como una misma persona. Y eso no lo dejaba de sentir ni pensar.

El caminaba y caminaba como tantas otras noches iba… iba a suceder algo. Después del espectáculo. Como siempre. Así era siempre y esta noche no seria una excepción, Su visión era mas haya quería mas, quería estar ahí y para siempre.

Una noche más donde nuevamente que siempre deseaba y sentía se volvería realidad.

Luces, vasos sonando juntos, música, Alcoholes, copas, uno que otro vidrio en el suelo, humo y más humo… ambiente a fiesta y con música descomunal. 20 minutos para que saliera.

Y ahí estaba, sentado mirando con aquellos ojos vacíos, poseídos al frente de aquel y grande escenario. Donde iban y venían algunas personas a tirarle cosas o gritarle, donde otra gente cantaba encima y hacia su show.

Y el seguía así con aquella mirada neutra mirando la nada… sus ojos dorados aquellos que tenían muchas variedades de sentimiento, ahora eran mas que unos vacíos.

Y la gente que estaba ahí no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su presencia, ya estaban lo bastante sobrio para poder fijarse en otras cosas… quizás cuando él recién entro, se concedió el ambiente algo incomodo, pero a el no le importaban otras cosas, quizás mas tomo un vaso de licor, pero tenia bastante autocontrol para no salir de su estado.

Miro con cuidado los show que estaban presentando en el escenario… y espero a que saliera aquella luz que tanto le cegaba los ojos.

Nuevamente, sonido de pasos apurados… el comienzo.

Solo faltaban 5 minutos."

"Al fin…" suspiro Ga.chan… mirando nuevamente hacia el escenario.

El ambiente comenzó a oscurecerse mas hasta no percibir nada, las risas continuaron de la gente que había pagado por ver aquel show.

Y de repente se escucharon como miles de fragmentos de lágrimas habían sido esparcidos por el suelo. De un solo sonido las almas se habían ablandado.

Ahí en ese momento apareció su recuerdo, el ángel único e insaciable.

Lentamente recorría el escenario mientras la música se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Llevaba un vestido hermoso, negro cubierto por piedras preciosas, sus rubís acompañados por pinturas hermosas que resaltaban más aquellos ojos, y un pelo manejado por plumas y que otras cosas llamativas.

Parecía reina de salón y muy bien vestida.

Ga.chan continuaba con su mirada dorada perdida en aquella. Escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos… cuando continuaron los suspiros mas prolongados.

Y en ese sentir ella cantó.

Y siguió suplicando por más… por seguir sintiendo su bella voz pegar en lo profundo de su corazón.

- **_Itsu mou futari bun no hibiku ashioto ga tsuzuiteta michi de_**

_**Kare hatete shimatta gairoju tachi ga o ikunatta hohaba o kizukaseta**_

_**Kata ni surechigau chiisa na ochiba ga mata sora ni modotte**_

_**Sonna fukisusabu kaze sae mo ima wa naze ka itoshikute**_

_**Sotto hohoende ita**_

_(El sonido de nuestros pasos_

_Siempre permanecía en la calle_

_Caían brillando las hojas secas de algunos árboles_

_Nos dábamos cuenta del tamaño de nuestros pasos, de nuestros suspiros)_

Su sonido era lo fundamental… los recuerdos y el amor…

_-**madobe ni motareru minareta sugata ga**_

_**Kageru hizashi ni utsushi dasarete kieru**_

_**Afureru omoi ni tsubuyaita kotoba wa**_

_**"Semete yume ga sameru made..."**_

_(Se separaron nuestras espaldas cuando unas pequeñas hojas_

_se elevaban hasta el cielo:_

_Sólo era un viento humedecido ¿Por qué ahora lo deseo?_

_Suavemente sonreías._

_En la ventana se apoyaba una figura familiar_

_Que se reflejaba contra la luz del sol, oscureciéndola;_

_En el fluir de sus sentimientos, murmuraba unas palabras_

_"al menos hasta recordar el sueño..."_

_Aún más)_

Y siguió mientras Xa.chan continuaba cantando todo… mientras sus ojos observaban cada rastro o facción que hacia Ga.chan mientras se deslizaba como una gatita en busca de el. Mirándolo… observándolo dedicándole cada palabra. Cada deseo.

-**_ Motto_**

_**Anata o dakishime nemuritai**_

_**Yasashii kioku ni kawatta ima de sae mo**_

_**Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai**_

_**Deatta koro no futari no you ni**_

_(Quiero dormirme abrazándote_

_Incluso aunque se me convierta en un triste recuerdo_

_Quiero dormirme estrechándote entre mis brazos_

_Como en nuestros pasados encuentros de pareja.)_

Ga.chan solo observaba, y en cada latir la vida se acortaba más… porque pensaba que seria tan fuerte su corazón que se saldría de su pecho. E iría a caer en cualquier parte.

Solo sentía lo que ella le entregaba… nunca dudo de nada… y eso exactamente atacaría como tan animal. Como un halcón…

**_-Madobe ni motarete zawameku namiki ni_**

_**Sotto tsubuyaku onaji kotoba o mou ichi dou...**_

_**Ano toki no sugata ga mienaku natte mo**_

_**Semete yume no naka dake wa**_

_(Apoyándome en la ventana murmuro hacia los árboles de las calles_

_Suavemente susurro las mismas palabras, otra vez ahora..._

_También la figura de otro tiempo se aparece, entre lágrimas_

_Al menos sólo en un sueño_

_Aún más_

**_-Motto_**

_**Anata o dakishime nemuritai**_

_**Yasashii kioku ni kawatta ima de sae mo**_

_**Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai**_

_**Deatta koro no ano hi no mama no**_

_**Futari no you ni **_

_(Quiero dormirme abrazándote_

_Incluso aunque se me convierta en un triste recuerdo_

_Quiero dormirme estrechándote entre mis brazos_

_Como en los encuentros de nuestros pasados días,_

_Como una pareja)._

**-_Anata o dakishime nemuritai..._**

**_Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai..._**

**_Anata o dakishime nemuritai..._**

**_Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai..._**

_(Quiero dormirme abrazándote_

_Quiero dormirme estrechándote entre mis brazos.)_

Al momento de terminar la gente la aplaudió corrió hacia ella… pero lo único que podían observar fueron las lagrimas que caían de a poco… extrañaba tanto las caricias y el amor… y el corazón que ese personaje que justo al frente suyo… se encontraba.

Él solo acaricio sus ojos cerrándolos, el lo sabia perfectamente, y cada noche como era así seria diferente en cada sensación… porque sabia que no podía hacer nada para cambiar de opinión frente a sus deseos.

El dueño del bar que era el presentador y el administrador de todo aquello, la alejo del escenario con un aplauso antes, cuando vio que se había bajado, continuaron con la fiesta y los siguientes sucesos que harían presencia esa noche en el bar.

Xa.chan algo nerviosa, seco sus ojos brillosos con su muñeca tratando se alejar las emociones… no pudo hacer mucho… Ga.chan estaba al frente suyo… con una sonrisa y sus ojos ya no habían sido vacíos… ahora estaban completamente dorados…

La abrazo y el sentir de nuevo volvió pero esta vez diferente como todas las noches… comenzaron las batallas de besos y caricias y la extrañes del tiempo… fue entonces cuando sabían que los dos escuchaban sus suspiros y las manos que recorrían todo ahora eran presa de la presencia más grande.

Danzaron como aves hacia su nido… y ahí fue cuando ocurrió todo… lo que siempre pasaba a través del tiempo.

En un pasar del tiempo…

"Anata o dakishime nemuritai"

Quiero dormirme abrazándote…

El suave sol los despertó… en realidad lo despertó.

Acaricio aquella cara que amaba… concedió sus yemas el deseo… beso suavemente sus labios…

Pero esta vez seria diferente… no se iría como otras noches… se quedaría ahí… y juntos completarían el ciclo… él la amaba demasiado para volver a irse en buscar lo que era.

Y él sabia también que los dos no eran humanos comunes… como todos los trabajadores…

Ellos eran bien diferentes… y con ese poder lograría su objetivo.

**Continuara… **

Próximo capitulo…

**Ga.chan**

-----------

**Xanxisk – chan: **omfg… xD bueno, como verán esta es otra historia que completare…

Perdón enserio milllll disculpas… por la historia de viejos y nuevos conocidos…

Pero tengo malas xD noticias… perdí el pendriver… el pendriver!!!... ahí tenia los dos capítulos que faltaban para terminar el fic… realmente lo siento pero seguiré buscando…

Con respecto el porque tanto atraso xD fueron por problemas técnicos además de el colegio y todo aquello… tuve problemas académicos xD, pero ya pase curso y estoy en vacaciones y espero completar estos fics… que tengo ahora como este proyecto.

Un saludo a todos los reviews de viejos y conocidos y les ruego mil disculpas…

Kye-san perdón! ToT

Y gracias por todo… aioz! xD


End file.
